RPG
Role-Playing Games (RPG) is a term used to describe games where a player takes on a role of a character and controls them. This is often with stat building elements in which the character becomes stronger over time. Oddly enough King's Quest games have been described as examples of Role-Playing Game genre over the years. In particular King's Quest V was described as an entry in the 'role-playing adventure series' in advertisements in Sierra's own catalogs and magazines.1991 Sierra Catalog: "The latest edition in the award winning role-playing adventure series." Nintendo Power even called the NES version a Role-Playing Game as well.Konami's NES version of the fifth game in the popular PC-based RPG series lets players continue the rivalry between King Graham and the wicked sorcerer, Mordack. FAMED RPG COMES TO THE NES King's Quest V was released in June of 1992. Because so many NES games came out that month, we passed on covering it then. It continues to generate so many phone calls out to our Game Counselors though, that we decided that a review was in order. Although it was originally a computer game, this RPG translated well to the eight-bit format. As did previews for the cancelled Sega CD version. KQ8 was the first game to actually add RPG character leveling mechanics, and stat improvements (via weapons and armor which raised health, armor and attack stats (for ranged and melee weapons)). Strong's museum describes King's Quest I as; "Roberta William’ King’s Quest took the role-playing game genre to new heights by adding animated graphics and setting the stage for games such as Myst and The Walking Dead." "https://twitter.com/museumofplay/status/1036713057035198472 King's Quest Hintbooks The hint books talk about taking on the roles of Graham, Gwydion, or Rosella, and thinking for them, and maybe even dieing for them, as you play the game as them, see Introduction (KQ3 Hintbook), Introduction (KQ4 Hintbook), and Introduction (KQ5 Hintbook). :To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where you are the main character. You will be Gwydion. You will guide him. You will think for him. Unfortunately if you are not careful, you will die with him. As Gwydion, throughout your quest, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. :To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where you are the main character. You will be Rosella. You will guide her. You will think for her. Unfortunately if you are not careful, you will die with her. As Rosella, throughout your quest, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. :To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where YOU can control the main hero or heroine. You can pretend to be King Graham. You will guide him. You will think for him. He will be totally dependent on your actions and decisions. You can bring him to a successful conclusion. But, if you are not carefuI...you can also cause his unhappy death. As Graham, throughout the game, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. From the KQ8 Website; :Playing the role of Connor, you must gather strength and courage and set out on the ultimate quest: reseat the Mask of Eternity and restore law, light and order to your world. Only then can global order be restored! Gallery KQ5Ad1991catalog.png KQ5NESboxback.jpg KQ5NES1.jpg KQ5TopSecretPasswordsNintendoPlayersGuide.png KQ5MegaPlayPreview.jpg References Category:Games Category:Mechanics Category:KQ5NES Category:KQ5 Category:KQ1